


I Am In Love

by EverythingCanadian, kenezbian



Series: High School Grown Ups [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had never made love to anyone but Matt. And even then it was few and far between with his husband, his real husband, the one that he had had a wedding with. But now Bruce is settling down, his days of rough and fast are still there but he has options on how he’s going to spend a night of sex with his lover. His body and mind are both settling down. Going from erratic and defensive to a place where Bruce knows he deserves this life. A place where his absent parents aren’t a bother and where his past encounters are long buried. Bruce has come to terms that he is in a better place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU that me (Everythingcanadian) and Kenzie over at Kenezbian02 have been working on since we’ve known each other. We don’t know if we’ll ever post the full manuscript of what we’ve written but I wanted to give a little insight.
> 
> Also if Lawrence is reading this, Hi!

Bruce had never made love to anyone but Matt. And even then it was few and far between with his husband, his real husband, the one that he had had a wedding with. But now Bruce is settling down, his days of rough and fast are still there but he has options on how he’s going to spend a night of sex with his lover. His body and mind are both settling down. Going from erratic and defensive to a place where Bruce knows he deserves this life. A place where his absent parents aren’t a bother and where his past encounters are long buried. Bruce has come to terms that he is in a better place. 

Bruce has also come to terms that he wants to make love to one of his other lovers, his other ‘husbands’. He gets the chance when Spoole is done his stream before supper and he wants a night with Bruce, just the two of them. Bruce knows that Spoole loves to make love, to go slow and sweet and sensual. But he’s so used to Bruce’s method of rough and fast and hard that he’s swept off his feet when Bruce starts out with slow kisses and gentle foreplay. It’s even more surprising when Bruce eases into him. Spoole’s on his back and his shirt is still on for safety, he’s gently pulled up onto Bruce’s thighs as his husband presses in. 

And it’s so new and beautiful that Spoole makes barely any sound. Bruce just watches his sugar snap's face as he buries his cock in. Watches the blush that spreads so fast and so gorgeous across Spoole’s cheeks and nose makes Bruce want to go slow and quiet and good for Spoole. Bruce kisses Spoole’s knees when he brings his sweetpea’s legs over his shoulders. When Spoole cups his cheeks to bring him in for kisses Bruce always turns his head to kiss Spoole's ring. 

Bruce didn’t know how special this was for Spoole. He saves his love making for Matt, but this, a month after their second anniversary of being a house of husbands, Bruce is ready to show Spoole how settled he’s becoming. 

Spoole is surprised. Utterly speechless because fucking with Bruce is usually hard and fast or rough and slow and this. This is nothing like that. This is  Adam and Spoole during their first time. It’s James easing into Spoole on valentine's day. It's Joel trying out topping the first time. It's Spoole making love to Matt. 

But this is Bruce. The house bad ass who doesn't make love to anyone but his husband, his love, his Matty. And yet here he is wanting to take it so slow and gentle with Spoole. Here he is kissing his skin with soft lips and closed eyes. Here Bruce is holding Spoole tenderly and fucking into him with Spoole’s legs on his shoulders and kissing his little spouse every little while.  
Bruce is making love to Spoole not because he wants Spoole to experience it, to have a taste of how gentle he can be. But because he wants to **_make love to his house spouse_**. And Spoole is a melting and leaking mess when Bruce uses short quick thrusts and kisses him deeply, his hands rubbing softly on Sean's thighs.  


Bruce's name sounds like a prayer the way Spoole is saying it. Matt would be proud if he could hear it as Bruce goes slow. Spoole's face goes from smiling sunnily to in awe and pleasure in seconds when Bruce gives him the time to open around his cock, when Bruce thrusts a couple times to warm Spoole up. And Spoole blushes when Bruce starts slow and out of rhythm with his hips. Spoole is ecstatic as Bruce brings his legs up under Spoole's ass, curls around him and kisses him like Bruce has been waiting a lifetime. Spoole can feel the stretch while his own legs are over Bruce's shoulders, opening up more for his hubby.

Spoole decides to whisper that to see what Bruce will do. A soft "Dear husband." falls from Spoole’s pink lips. At that Bruce starts rocking them as he leans down to kiss Spoole. Bruce nuzzles his face and sighs loudly. "Sean, my husband," he says as he presses forward. "You deserve this, baby." Spoole's heart is aflutter, moans softly when Bruce kisses his cheeks and forehead and Spoole rocks back a little. He’s used to being conditioned to having rougher sex with Bruce. Bruce pushes his legs back more so he can’t wiggle in Bruce’s lap. Just kisses him more and sighs while looking into Spoole's pretty eyes. 

Bruce goes from starting to bounce and rock them both on the bed with his hands on Spoole's chest to full on holding Spoole's clenched fists. Gets Spoole’s fingers to open like flower petals and to enfold their fingers together. Spoole is going to cry. It feels  **too** good to be true but it is. Bruce is grunting softly and praising Spoole with his whole body. 

Bruce enjoys this so much with his little baby husband, he's so into it as they near the finish line together. And it's going to be  _ together.  _ Spoole let's a couple tears leak out as Bruce starts mumbling how much he loves Spoole, how much he’s grown up and learned to love more than one man. When he lifts his head he thumbs away the tears on Spoole’s pale and pink cheeks, kisses the damn soft skin. Bruce loves it. Loves how emotional Spoole gets and how beautiful he is when he's so in love it's not funny anymore.   


Bruce had thought Spoole being in love was a cute quirky thing and now it's more of an _‘oh shit okay wow this is holy fuck’_ mentality. It dawns on Bruce how much love Spoole has, how much he's poured into his friends and Bruce is giving him only a mere fraction. Bruce slows down again, makes his thrusts deep and rough but never surpassing what he does with Matt. Bruce extends their hands above Spoole's head, leans down to nuzzle Spoole's neck and kiss there. Bruce is just as in love. A little less maybe but he's in love and Spoole is torn open like this.  
When Sean finally cums it's frenzied and wet and needy with Spoole's legs squeezing together while he's screaming, all out howling for Bruce and how much he loves this man. Bruce is there with him, cumming silently to hear Spoole through the blood pumping in his ears. And Bruce can feel Spoole sobbing and gasping and wanting to cling on. Bruce kisses his chest and neck and cheeks and shushes him lightly. "Shh, baby, take a deep breath, I'm not going anywhere."  


"You've never- done this before--" Sean hiccups.   


"You deserve it, punkin."   


Bruce let's go of Spoole's hands to wrap around him, to hold Spoole's body against his own. Spoole is immediately doing the same, clinging and squeezing and shuddering. "I love you, Sean. I love you so much," he says, pressing Spoole into him harder.   


Spoole is a mess, crying and shaking because Bruce is here like this, is still around and inside him and holding him. Spoole rakes a hand through Bruce's hair. Eventually Bruce goes soft and slips out. He rolls himself and Spoole onto their sides with Spoole tucking himself into Bruce's chest. Bruce just holds him, pours everything he can into this moment and let's Spoole cry it out. 

"I'm here baby, I'm right here Sean. Love you so much Spoole." Bruce whispers, kisses Spoole's forehead and it's not long that Spoole begins to settle down. He's shivering and Bruce pulls up the covers, he can wash them later. They’re in Spoole’s room with the door closed and the blinds open to a warm sunny evening.   


Sean takes a last shuddering breath and sighs. "You've never done that," he says again.   


"Nope." And Bruce kisses the top of his head.   


Sean leans back and looks up at him. "Why now?"   


"Why not?" Bruce kisses him on the mouth, one of their light ‘Spoole kisses’.   


Sean gasps into it, keeps his eyes open and savours the sweetness. "But-"    


"This is me settling. This is me with you. All of you." Bruce kisses his eyebrows and hears the zoned out whimper. "This is me now." Bruce kisses down his nose.   


Spoole is shivering in his grasp. "I- I thought you were always with us," he says quietly.   


Bruce nods. "I knew I didn't belong anywhere else but- I think- I think I finally made up for who I was in college. For what I did to both myself and all of you." He pets Spoole's face. "I earned my place with my boys."   


Spoole just nuzzles him, kisses his skin. "You'll always belong here. Whether it's earned or not you're ours." Spoole whispers. "I love you." Spoole heaves a big sigh.   


Spoole and Bruce finally getting up to shower just a quick one to rinse off. Then it's back to cuddling for the two. 

James had peeked out of the master bedroom to check on them but he saw Bruce carrying a naked and dry Spoole back to his and Matt’s room because Spoole’s is a sticky mess. Bruce has Spoole tucked into Bruce's neck as they pad down the hall.

Matt is watching TV with Adam downstairs. James waits for the door to close so he can go warn Matt "You might wanna bunk with Adam tonight, I think Spoole needs the time with Bruce"   


Matt looks up a little worried. 

"They're okay. Just bonding." James tells him softly. And Matt nods. They all heard Spoole's end. 

Matt asks what had happened when they go to bed the next night. Is curious as to what his husband and house husband did to make Spoole scream like that.

Bruce smiles softly. "We made love. I made love to Spoole." He’s proud of himself, happy that he took the plunge and got to experience something so intimate with Spoole, one of his many husbands.    



End file.
